Shinigami and Seikatsu: Venom
by Demi-Crow Sings
Summary: Liana is Quill's only friend, they hardly have secrets between them. Yet when Quill finds a Death Note, and Liana a Life Note, can they keep it secret from each other and the rest of the world? Song fic. Rated T for the music used. OCxOC
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, this is a song fiction and my first at that. Try to enjoy, the first chapter is rather rough.**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng or the 'Death Note' T.V. series.****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Shinigami and Seikatsu: Venom**_

_**Prologue: Lullaby for a Stormy Night**_

The storm raged on out of control just beyond the cement walls of a basement in Orlando, Florida. A massive funnel of wind, rain, thunder and lightning brewed on outside. The dark stormy clouds reached on for miles on end. Winds blew out of control and rain slammed itself against the walls of the basement. Yet another hurricane had reached the Florida coast line.

Inside the creaky old basement were four soggy mattresses. The floor was like a puddle of muddy water, causing an earthy smell to arise. Families crowded on the mattresses, huddling to keep warm as they waited out the storm. In the corner farthest from the door, on the soggiest mattress, a mother huddled her four year old child.

The young child, Quill as they called him, buried his face into his mother's shoulder in attempt to hide his fear and tears. His mother softly stroke his head, her comforting touch quieted the sobs of young Quill. His noisy cry, that was keeping the others from any much needed sleep, softened to a mere whisper. His mother pulled him closer to her.

"Can you sing mommy?" He whispered in between the whimpers, "Please? Sing the song of storms."

His mother smiled down on him, her confidence kept a spark of hope lit. Slowly, his mother began to hum, gathering the tune of the lullaby. "_Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds hard against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight_," His mother sang softly. Her comforting melodic tone caught the attention of some closest to the mattress on which her and her son huddled. The rain pounded harder against the glass window as in sheets, as if following the song.

"_Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear stained face, I am here tonight_," The thunder crackled at Quill's mother's pause. She took another deep breath and began again. More people were listening now.

"_And someday you'll know, that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, in forests and sands. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_," A slight humming arose in the background of the mother's voice. The rain and howling winds lightened up softer then before.

"_Little child, be not afraid. Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beam, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight_," His mother went on. By that time young Quill had fallen asleep. The storm let up, and the radio on the other side of the room crackled claiming the eye of the hurricane was passing over Orlando.

"_Little child, be not afraid. Though wind makes creatures of our trees, and their branch branches to hands. They're not real, understand? And I am here tonight_," Her voice passed over the entirely silent room. Her voice was like that of an angel and secretively seduced the strangers in the room. Winds outside picked up; the eye had finished passing over.

"_For you know, once even I was little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight_," Gently, holding the tiny Quill, the mother kissed his forehead seeing him in a sweet sleep. A sudden pounding of sleet like rain shot across the basement ceiling and Quill opened his eyes frightfully.

"_Well now I am grown, and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes, but it's dark and it's late. So I'll hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close, and I hope that you'll know_," The mother brushed a velvet finger over Quill's eyes. He closed them tiredly, unwilling to sleep before the lullaby was over. The crowd of strangers listened intently through the now ever strong rain and wind.

"_That nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, in forests and sands. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_," Angelically, the mother's voice captured the child in a web of sleep, making everyone who listened just as drowsy. The worst of the hurricane was pushing over the basement as her voice echoed against the concrete slabs.

"_Everything's fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning, but I'll still be here in the morning,"_ Quill's mother finished with a gentle, sleepy sigh. If her audience were awake, a proper clap would be due, but her son, as well as complete strangers, had fallen into a sweet sleep during the lullaby. Contently, the mother smiled. She laid back against the sogginess of the makeshift bed with Quill lying on top of her, free of the dampening mattress. To the rumbling of thunder, the flashes of lightning, the howling of wind, and the beating of rain, the kind mother fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_**In the one day I had this up I already had 2 people add this story to their story alert list. ^-^ Thanks dreamerxofxroses and etheral-eternal! So here is the first chapter. **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan or anything relating to the 'Death Note' series.****_

* * *

_**Shinigami and Seikatsu: Venom**_

_**Chapter One: Grow Up**_

It was ten years later in Orchard Falls, Nebraska, that Quill found himself popping a piece of gum into his mouth and listening to music through one ear phone. He sat upon a rusty old railing outside the local bakery store and in front of a fast food restaurant. His flamboyant red hair reached for his shoulders, easily covering his dark brown eyes. His creamy skin was shaded by the shadows of trees as the wind blew on by. Quill wore a white collar shirt with a red tie and black pants- his school uniform. Mindlessly, his thumb shifted the song on his MP3 that he was listening to.

He watched the people passing the street, he noted the disgusted looks that were flashed back at him. Quill was never liked in this town because he saw things differently, and to the towns folk, they considered that immature. Quill did not care though, why should he? He was fourteen, if someone told him to grow up he would simply walk away. Quill stood at only 5 foot 4 and was scrawny for his age. In the eyes of bullies or peers he was weak and in the sight of his teachers he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. He never really worried about it anyway; he knew everything the teachers threw at him, but he also knew if he acted smart he would be envied and bullied more. Even his friend, the only person in Orchard Falls he can tolerate, Liana misjudged him.

Liana was stepping out of the fast food restaurant, her workplace, in her frilly white tank top and black low rise jeans held up by an oversized vibrant orange belt. Black chains substituted as a necklace while still complimenting her out fit. Her short layered black hair was matted down by a black hat which toppled over the sides. Shallow gray eyes smiled back at Quill as Liana approached him. Quill frowned as she looked both ways before crossing the street to greet him.

"The park again?" Liana said once she was within hearing distance. The town park was were the two had spent the past week or so. Quill had a biology project he would work on and Liana would come just to hang out. The two went to separate schools, but Liana would often assist him while he worked. Quill nodded at the thought of the isolated park area.

With a grin, Liana led the way. However, it was not long before she noticed Quill was listening to music. Quill gave no reaction as Liana snatched the dangling ear phone from his side and pushed it into her ear. To Liana's luck, new song had just started.

_This is who I am, and this is what I like. GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rocking my room. If your looking for me, I'll be at the show. I could never find a better place to go._

Liana bobbed her head, she often listened to music like this. In fact, Quill only listened to music because of her. Quill's mind dozed off; here he was, the best friend of the most popular girl in Orchard Falls, and he hadn't the slightest interest in her.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change, so you better give up. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change. I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change. So you better give up, cause I'm not gonna change. I don't wanna grow up._

Quill sighed. Liana, in his opinion, was no different then all the other people in this world. That would never change. The human race was meant to dwell in emotion and create events that stimulated these emotions. Quill knew he himself was no different then the rest of them, but at least he had a better control over his emotions.

_I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone, hanging out with all my friends, and never being at home. I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone. I'm immature but I will stay this way forever._

Immature, Quill toyed with the word in his mind. So many people in the rotten town had called him immature due to the fact he saw the flaws in human nature. Quill, at an early age, learned, to others, if you don't think like them, you are a freak. If freak meant he would be alone and not be annoyed by common idiotic people, then Quill enjoyed the term quite nicely.

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change, so you better give up. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change. I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change. So you better give up, cause I'm not gonna change. I don't wanna grow up._

Quill and Liana approached the iron casket doors of the park. The greenery of the city continued even further into the park. Open flowers greeted them as they walked across the healthy grass of the park. Where the two normally hung out, in the open field along the creek, was all the way across the park. At the pace Liana had set for them, however, they would reach it with in a matter of minutes.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up. I don't wanna be told to grow up._

Quill had not noticed until that line that Liana had been singing along. She had this confidence in herself that reminded Quill of someone, he just could not pinpoint who it was. He had mental profiles of so many people it was difficult for him to pick through and find the one Liana reminded him of.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change-I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change, so you better give up. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't wanna change- I just wanna have fun. I don't wanna be told to grow up, and I don't want to change so you better give up. No I don't want to change so you better give up-cause I'm not gonna change. I don't wanna grow up!_

Quill set aside his private search of the person Liana reminded him of and focused back in on the real world. The two had already scaled their way through enough of the forest to see their normal spot by the creek. A beeping noise buzzed in their eardrums and Quill looked down at his MP3. It was running low on battery. As the next song began, the battery died away and cut off the song.

With a great disappointment Liana handed back the earphone. "You know, you should really charge it before you leave my house," Liana simpered. Her only response was a slight shrug from Quill. Quill spent so much time at Liana's house, Liana's older sister Mari practically considered him part of the family. Quill blew a small bubble with the gum he had been chewing on his way there. It popped loud enough to be heard off in a distance with as quiet as the forest was.

At the sound of the pop, Liana's phone began ringing like crazy. Her ring tone was 'Shut up' and it was perfect to suit who was calling her- her sister. Quill smiled at the irony. Liana grouchily answered it, "What now?" Quill sat in the twigs and leaves of the forest listening to one side of the sisters' conversation.

"What! Why?" Liana practically yelled. There was a pause, and she continued, "Fine, I'll be there in ten. Later." Annoyed, Liana shut her phone. "Sorry Quill, I got to go. Mari wants me to go to another crazy party with her and threatened to take away my music. So…I'll see you tomorrow?" Liana asked calmly. You would never be able to tell she had just been yelling at her dramatic sister over the phone.

Quill nodded and laid back in the natural litter of the forest. His eyes closed as he heard Liana's foot steps scramble away. The warm sun fell on his face. It was abnormally warm for an autumn day. Something unsettling stirred within Quill, causing him to subconsciously squint his closed eyes. A shadow passed over the sun rays that hit Quill. He shot up in fear and searched the forest for the cause of his fear. Looking up, he saw a flock of sparrows passing by.

Quill reasoned that that must have been what caused him to stir. He relaxed back again without fully laying down. The sparrows were his amusement at the moment, and it was not long before they passed. With a disappointed sigh, Quill rose to his feet. His stomach rumbled and he figured it'd be time to leave anyways. A dark object fell from the sky, quickly catching Quill's attention. Crashing through the trees, the object landed a few yards away from Quill on the other side of the creek. Quill's interest peaked. What could this mysterious object that anomalously fell from the sky be?


	3. Chapter 2

_****Disclaimer: I do not own 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace or the TV series 'Death Note'.** A lot (actually a little, but compared to the traffic for the story I had before I put it up on FF it is a lot) of people seem to be reading my story, but I am not getting any reviews for it. So if you read this chapter, and you have been on Quill's case for the past few chapters, please do review and let me know what you think. Maybe even give me a song you think would work with the next chapter! :) (Please!!)**_

* * *

_**Shinigami and Seikatsu: Venom**_

_**Chapter Two: Get Out Alive**_

Quill stepped to the edge of the creak, suspicion and curiosity ceased him. He estimated that it would be merely a running jump to get to the other side of the river. With an odd sense of determination, and an unusual sense of longing, Quill put about two yards between him and the creek. The scrawny figure ran swiftly and leapt with all his might.

Quill stumbled to a stop on the other side of the creek. The forest litter was much greener and the soil was richer on this side. A cricket sat upon a near by stone and chirped questioningly. Quill had no time to deal with the cricket, which could have proven to be vital to his biology homework, and turned to the forest to relocate the dark, mysterious object.

It wasn't long before the object caught Quill's observant eye again. Cautiously he approached it. It was only a minute before he was a foot step away from the object. Quill bent down to get a better look. It was a notebook of some sort. The tattered black book was turned over so that the end of the book faced the treetops. He looked up in curiosity. Where could the book have come from? It had to have fallen from somewhere. Maybe out of a plane? Quill could not recall a plane passing over head.

His fingers tingled with the urge to pick up this strange book. Slim fingers slipped under the book and turned it over. Quill read the cover in a low murmur, "Death Note?" The silver words appeared pressed onto the notebook, contrasting beautifully with the smooth midnight black cover. A notebook of death? Was that possible? Quill was one to be scientifically correct, but he also had a strange interest in mythological beings and things. Quill rose to his feet, deciding it must be some joke type of notebook, belonging to a kid who was careless enough to let it fall of an airplane.

_No time for goodbye he said, as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes, 'cause they'll find you, burn you. Then he said…_

He turned to walk away but something called him. It was as if the notebook desired to be taken, as if it was daring him. In the dead silence of the forest, with the sun setting low in a distance, Quill made his decision. With a pop of his gum he put the notebook in his nearly empty backpack.

_If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life. If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life…_

The park was empty as he walked out the gate doors. The darkness of the night gave the town an eerie feel to it. Quill's path was lit by street lights, the brightness of them casting many odd shadows. Quill made his way over to Liana's house. For the past five months that he knew Liana, she let him stay in the guest house separate of her actual house. He sped his pace up to a slow jog.

What would he tell Liana about the notebook? 'Hey, how are you, by the way at the park after you left I found a notebook that just might have the power to kill people!'? Quill imagined all the questions the notebook would arouse with her there. Besides he did not even know the power he held, or even if there was any. So that settled it, Quill wouldn't tell her about the notebook, or at least not yet.

_This is my last time she said, as she faded away. It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me. Then she said…_

Quill twisted the key in the two room guest house. With a click the lock snapped open and the door opened. The main room was fairly simple. On the far end of the wall a twin sized bed was pushed up against the wall while a small table fit the opposite wall. The room was left with a microwave, a small fridge, a bean bag chair, and Quill's personal effects. The other room was a simple bathroom that included a sink, shower, and toilet.

He crashed into the bean bag, swinging his bag of his shoulder and on to his lap. Quill pulled out an Algebra book and attempted to focus on linear equations. His mind raced, something would not let him focus. Quill suddenly felt alert again, as he did back in the park. His eyes turned to the black notebook peeping out from the flap of his bag. With a worrisome sigh, he took the notebook out. Setting aside his Algebra homework, Quill plopped on to the twin bed. Opening the cover of the Death Note, he easily found the rules, written in English.

_If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life. If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life. If you want to get out alive /If you want to get out alive/ hold on for your life /Life/. If you want to get out alive /If you want to get out alive/ hold on for your life._

Quill's thumb trailed the words as he read them aloud. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die," He paused, unsure of what he just read. He continued in a slow whisper, "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the case of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the case of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the case of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." What kind of sick elaborate joke was this? Quill wondered quietly. His head pounded, looking for any clue that would say it wasn't true, that the notebook could not kill.

_If I stay it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope, that I make it to the other side. If you want to get out alive, hold on for your life. If you want to get out alive, hold on for…_

Quill's stomach turned into knots. Hunger, he assumed. Even quieter the before, he went on reading, "This note shall be come the property of the human world, once it touches ground of (or arrives in ) the human world. The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami. The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell."

_If you want to get out alive /If you want to get out alive/, hold on for your life. If you want to get out alive /If you want to get out alive/, hold on for…_

He repeated the last sentence silently. Quill shuddered at the thought of spending eternity after death in some sort of void of nothingness. What ever trouble this note book may bring, Quill thought, I want to get out of it alive. His spine tingled as he continue to read the final rule in the Death Note.

_If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope, that I make it to the other side. If I stay, it won't be long, till I'm burning on the inside. If I go, if I go…_

"If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note," Quill mouthed the words as if they were sacred. In truth, they struck fear into his very core. This was either a very elaborate joke, or it really was a notebook that had the potential to kill.

_Burning on the inside…Burning on the inside…Burning on the inside…_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hello again everyone! ^-^ Here is Chapter 3, where Quill meets his Shinigamis. Yes, plural. I would like to thank kattoyMM2 and Queen-Sarcasm for adding me to their story alerts. Queen-Sarcasm also deserves candy for being the first to review and add the story as a favorite. ^-^! Enjoy this chapter everyone! **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects or anything relating to the 'Death Note' series.****_

* * *

Shinigami and Seikatsu: Venom

_**Chapter Three: Dirty Little Secret**_

_Let me know that I've done wrong,_

Light flooded into the room from the small window. The digital clock across the room struck 8:00 AM and a stereo began blasting away. Quill shot up out of his bed. He had fallen asleep late the previous night, studying for an geometry exam. It was maybe two in the morning when he had finally drifted off. Tired circles had formed under his eyes during his tense sleep. Quill's muscles were sore and aching.

_When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you. _

Quill looked down at his average sized bare feet sticking up from beneath a shabby blanket. On the ground next to his bed Quill saw his geometry papers scattered about. His bag was tossed into a chair, more papers falling out from it. The room seemed to be typical of his late night cram session. Quill just could not help but feel something was missing however. He tightly closed his eyes, blocking the music out and concentrating on what it was that bugged him so.

"The notebook," Quill whispered softly and resentfully. He looked around the room, not finding the black notebook. He looked at where the bed was pushed up against the wall. The compact area revealed the skinny black binding of the book. Quill frowned; to get the notebook he would have to crawl under the bed.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know._

Quill rolled off on to the paper filled floor. Tilting his head towards his bed, Quill pinpointed the notebook's location. With a begrudging smile, Quill dove under his bed into the terrors which never see the light. Beneath the bed were old clothes, dirty and most like too small, paper work dating back a few years, candy wrappers, and other filth which should have been cleaned out a long time ago. Holding his breath, Quill saved the Death Note from the smut. Pulling himself and the notebook out, he took a deep relaxing breath. His tired eyes were just beginning to adjust to the world around him. Lazily, Quill tossed the notebook amongst his geometry papers.

Awkwardly, he stared at the fur ball on his bed. Had that been there before? It was transparent, yet took the shape of a dog. The pup, looking to be maybe three years old, had a bleach white fur coat. The canine's neck soft had patches of gray fur leading to pitch black. There was an odd mark on its forehead, like an apostrophe. The ear tips, like the neck soft, also faded to black. A large, fluffy tail, nearly the size of the dog itself, was nearly an inverse of the dog, black fur with white hints to it. The oddest thing was, aside from the abnormal fur markings and eccentric transparency, the canine had wings.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret /dirty little secret/. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret /just another regret, hope that you can keep it/. My dirty little secret._

Quill was startled. A winged pooch? He rubbed his eyes, checking to see if it was an illusion. When he blinked, still seeing the canine, Quill nearly collapsed backwards. A light voice chuckled behind him. He turned to see a more humane figure leaning against his wall. The figure had shabby un-brushed hair that hung to his shoulders or spiked off to another side a little. The figure was ghastly, with chain links crossing in and out of its body. Its shirt gripped its torn skin-and-bone like body with odd blemishes. The pants of the figure revealed the lack of ligaments this thing, this creature, had. Boots, accustomed to more chains, were pulled over its pants and feet.

"Greetings, Quill," The figure's tone was frightening, yet friendly. The figure seemed to smile and hold out his hand to help Quill up. When Quill refused his help, the creature frowned and continued saying, "I am Morte, a Shinigami. Or as you would know me better, a God of -"

_Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you._

"Death," Quill finished. His Italian heritage had turned out to be useful for something. "Since you are here I suppose that means the notebook does have the power to kill," Quill deducted in a hoarse whisper. Would the Shinigami want the note back? And what/who was that thing on his bed? The questions burned Quill but he kept silent. After his panic moment at the sight of the winged canine, the rotting corpse like Death God did not really seem to bother him nearly as much as it normally would have.

Morte was surprised by Quill's knowledge of what he was prepared to say. With an unsettling unease, Morte continued, "The dog on your bed is Nevar. Most Shinigami have the ability to fly with their own wings, but every one in a thousand ends up with some injury that leaves them permanently wingless. Nevar is my wings, sort to speak." Quill continued his silent stare, as if tempting Morte to go on, "I assume you have read the rules already? Well, anyways the Death Note that you so carelessly tossed amongst your very messy room is yours to keep." Quill's silence unhinged gaze troubled him.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know._

Nevar hopped down from the bed and nudged Quill with her muzzle. Quill shrugged her off, attempting not to laugh as he was lovingly tickled. Somehow, Nevar had managed to break the silent stare. With a scolding sigh, Quill packed for school. "I am going to be late, best if you guys don't come with me," He said, excusing them of enduring the psychotic and depressive school life while also giving himself time to think alone. He packed the Death Note into the small bag and attempted to hide his creased shirt with a red jacket. The radio still blared playing along, even as Quill walked out the door.

Unfortunately, Morte and Nevar seemed determined to follow. Having a door slammed in their transparent faces did not seem to convey the message of 'Go away and leave me alone!'. Quill was cross when he finally made it to the school grounds. Brooks Academy High was not a good place to be seen being followed by supernatural beings.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret /dirty little secret/. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret /just another regret, hope that you can keep it/. My dirty little secret._

"What are you so worried about?" Morte questioned anxiously. Quill's constant fidgeting was making him curious. Nevar, faithfully, trotted in between the two.

"Deciding how I am suppose to explain your presence to any one who asks," Quill's tone was that of sarcasm. He crossly stared into a distance, unaware of how awkward he must look talking to himself.

_Who has to know? The way she feels inside /inside/, those thoughts I can't deny /deny/. Those sleeping dogs won't lie /won't lie/, and now I try to lie. It's eating me apart, trace this life back._

Morte laughed. "They can't hear me," he explained, "They can't even see me. Though they can see and hear you! In fact, that group of kids over there were laughing at you for talking to me. They think you were talking to yourself. The only thing you have to worry about is if they touch the note, then they can see and hear me." Morte walked along side him, passing through a few children as they went into the east wing.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret /dirty little secret/. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret /just another regret/._

"Who cares what they think," Quill bitterly mumbled. He was sick the kids in his school judging him, as if they were all-that themselves. One day he would show them. Or perhaps, today? He did have the Death Note with him, the power to kill everyone in his whole school by simply writing their names. Should he?

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret /dirty little secret/. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret /just another regret, hope that you can keep it/. My dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret._

No, Quill thought bitterly. The Death Note was tempting him, as if it had the power to force the owner to kill at least once. It was like the movie Jumanji, the game draws you near, forces you to take it, and then, for reasons you don't know and can't even explain, you begin playing the game, Quill reasoned. Even if I were to kill using the note, Quill continued in his own thought, I should avoid killing people I know. Quill found his locker and quickly unlocked it. The creaking old locker opened with a screech.

_Who has to know? Who has to know?_

"Morte," Quill spoke into his locker, making it appear to those in the hall ways that he was privately recalling the things he needed for the day, "The Death Note will just be our dirty little secret, got it?" Morte was stunned by the sudden comment Quill gave. Befuddled by Quill, all Morte could manage was a simple nod.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone, sorry Chapter 4 is taking so long. I am currently trying to come up with the Life Note's Rules, deal with family coming in, the holidays have passed (and of course Christmas is right around the corner), I had a family emergency over the Thanksgiving break so that too put a halt to creating the rules. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon, I can tell you this, however: the song that is going to be used is 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Really the only thing preventing me from writing the chapter is the fact I do not have the Life Note rules yet. So please be patient with me, and your patience will be rewarded._**

* * *


End file.
